


Rouge

by Shadofu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadofu/pseuds/Shadofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un vampire et un sorcier, une association plus qu'étrange… Ce qu'ils disent et ce qu'ils taisent…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rouge

L'unique source de lumière était le feu qui ronflait dans l'imposante cheminée, projetant des silhouettes tremblotantes sur les sobres murs de pierre de la petite pièce. Kharmin était affalé au milieu du canapé de cuir rouille, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il était vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux d'encre coulaient le long de ses joues, sur ses épaules, dans son dos. Son visage paraissait taillé dans l'obscurité par la lueur rougeoyante des flammes. Ses yeux écarlates brillaient de l'éclat du feu qu'ils fixaient. Ainsi, on aurait dit un être fait d'ombre et de sang.

Soudain, une explosion provenant de la pièce voisine ébranla toute la maison, provoquant la chute de certains objets déjà sujets à un équilibre précaire. Kharmin tourna tranquillement la tête vers la porte, sans pour autant se redresser. Le loquet se baissa et Rubens apparut, accompagné d'un nuage de poussière. Il éternua plusieurs fois avant de reprendre peu à peu ses esprits. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés par endroits. A la vue du sang qui maculait sa chemise et son avant-bras gauche, Kharmin écarquilla les yeux et ses pupilles, déjà fendues, semblèrent se rétrécir encore.

Rubens laissa échapper une flopée de jurons, parmi les plus imagés qu'il connaissait.

\- J'y étais presque. Presque ! Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, merde ?!? ragea-t-il.

Le jeune sorcier ponctuait chacune de ses phrases d'un grand geste de son bras sanglant. Hypnotisé, Kharmin ne parvenait pas à détourner ses yeux du liquide vermeil qui, maintenant, gouttait sur le sol. Il frémit à l'odeur si familière qui venait chatouiller délicieusement ses narines. Il en sentait presque le goût métallique dans sa bouche…

\- Rubens, si tu pouvais arrêter d'agiter  _ça_ sous mon nez… Tu me donnes faim.

Le sorcier, surpris, interrompit brusquement son monologue enflammé. Puis eut une moue dégoûtée.

\- J’ai l'impression d'être un poulet rôti sur pattes…

\- C'est un peu ça, admit le vampire.

Rubens grimaça ostensiblement.

\- Mais tu es le poulet rôti le plus diablement sexy que j'aie jamais vu, ajouta Kharmin d'un ton moqueur.

\- Crétin, marmonna le sorcier en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cependant, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres quand il reporta son regard vert d'eau, presque transparent, sur l'énergumène qui squattait le canapé. Il remarqua alors les yeux hagards, les mains crispées, les lèvres entrouvertes laissant apparaître deux petites dents pointues. Kharmin luttait de plus en plus difficilement contre l'odeur de sang qui envahissait ses sens. Il n'avait pas bu depuis une semaine, la soif le tiraillait et s'abreuver au cou de Rubens était plus que tentant. Seule une parcelle de lucidité demeurait, mais c'était suffisant. L'idée même d'attaquer Rubens, de le vider de son sang lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Il se leva presque calmement et décocha au sorcier un sourire qui se voulait charmeur, mais dont l'impact fut quelque peu gâché par la tension qui l'agitait.

\- Je vais chasser. Je tâcherai de te consoler à mon retour…

Inutile de préciser à Rubens qu'il devait mettre à profit ce lapse de temps pour faire disparaître toute trace de sang.

Kharmin disparut comme la nuit tombe, sans un bruit.

Rubens resta un instant immobile, quelque chose de douloureux dans son expression.

Puis, mécaniquement, il défit sa chemise, un bouton après l'autre. Il l'enleva et s'en servit pour éponger sommairement le sang sur son bras et sur le sol. Enfin, il la roula en boule et la jeta dans la cheminée où le feu commença aussitôt à la dévorer.

Le jeune sorcier se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine. Là, il remplit un seau d'eau chaude et y plongea une serpillière avant de retourner au salon. Non sans mal, il finit par avoir raison de la tache rouge sombre qui imprégnait le parquet et avait réussi à s'infiltrer jusque dans les rainures du bois.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine, il s'aperçut que ses blessures saignaient de nouveau. Il posa sa main droite sur son bras gauche et ferma les yeux. Son front se plissa sous l'effort mais, quand il rouvrit les yeux, toutes les coupures s'étaient refermées sans même laisser de cicatrice.

Peu regardant à l'hygiène, Rubens utilisa pour nettoyer le sang sur sa peau la même eau et la même serpillière que pour le sol. Enfin, il ouvrit la fenêtre, prit le seau et en déversa le contenu rougeâtre à l'extérieur. Il racla ensuite le seau à l'aide de la serpillière, puis prononça quelques mots inintelligibles et cette dernière se désagrégea. Il rangea alors le seau avec un soupir de soulagement. Par bonheur, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il lui arrivait de se blesser !

Il s'accouda à la fenêtre toujours ouverte. L'air de la nuit était frais, mais Rubens ne parut pas s'en rendre compte, bien qu'il fût torse nu. Le rectangle de verdure qui s'étendait un peu en contrebas avait tout de l'îlot sauvage dans ce quartier citadin. Le jardin semblait abandonné, envahi par les herbes folles qui surgissaient de terre à leur guise. Cependant, pour le sorcier, son principal attrait résidait dans les plantes magiques de toutes sortes qui y poussaient en abondance.

Son regard s'aventura au-delà du jardin, dans les ruelles mal éclairées du quartier. Là, quelque part dans l'obscurité, Kharmin était sans doute en train d'étancher sa soif ; lui, souple, félin, sa proie entre ses crocs, gémissante, apeurée,  _humaine_ .

De bien des points de vue, la relation entre Rubens et Kharmin était plus qu'étrange : surnaturelle. Pourtant, dès le départ, leurs motivations respectives s'étaient révélées très simples : chacun pouvait servir les intérêts de l'autre.

Ainsi, Rubens, comme la plupart des sorciers, était rongé par l'ambition. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait se résumait à une découverte qui ferait de lui un homme illustre et respecté. Il consacrait tout son temps à des expériences hasardeuses et recherchait à tâtons une formule, un mélange qui révolutionnerait la sorcellerie.

Il avait tout d'abord considéré Kharmin comme un excellent médiateur entre lui et les bas-fonds de la cité, capable de lui procurer ainsi divers objets rares ou interdits, voire les deux. Mais en réalité, le vampire avait inconsciemment fait bien plus pour lui. Il lui avait donné l'essentiel, ce qu'il lui manquait le plus cruellement : l'objet précis de ses recherches, le but à atteindre absolument. En effet, Rubens s'était mis en quête d'un sceau qui, une fois apposé, permettrait aux vampires de contrôler sans peine leurs pulsions primales, et même de se contenter de sang animal pour toute nourriture.

Quant à Kharmin, tout ce que le sorcier avait obtenu de lui en guise d'explication, c'est qu'il voulait "de la chaleur humaine", pour reprendre ses propres mots, prononcés sur un ton clairement ironique. Rubens avait alors supposé qu'il faisait allusion à sa température corporelle et s'en était tenu à cette hypothèse.

Il est vrai qu'au début, Rubens avait beaucoup de mal à supporter la peau glaciale de Kharmin contre la sienne. Il trouvait cette sensation particulièrement désagréable, surtout quand ils couchaient ensemble. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher quelquefois de poser son oreille tout contre le torse froid du vampire, jusqu'à percevoir les faibles battements de son cœur, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train d'étreindre un cadavre. Et puis il s'y était habitué, comme il s'était habitué à faire attention à chaque égratignure ou encore à récurer de façon à en rendre verte de jalousie une fée du logis.

Ainsi cohabitaient Kharmin et Rubens, avec la garantie qu'aucun des deux ne dénoncerait l'autre aux autorités, que ce soit pour activités magiques illégales ou consommation abusive de sang humain.

Rubens se raidit en sentant un bras enlacer sa taille, puis se relâcha en reconnaissant la température du corps de Kharmin. Etrangement, la sensation de cette peau glacée sur la sienne ne crispait pas ses muscles mais les détendait. De sa main libre, Kharmin écarta une mèche cuivrée de la nuque du sorcier avant de retracer, du bout de sa langue, les contours du tatouage qui l'ornait. Puis il se mit à déposer ses lèvres dans son cou, sur ses épaules, dans son dos, par petits baisers volages, comme s'il butinait sa peau.

Rubens frissonna mais ne fit pas un geste. Au début de leur "association", il avait été surpris de découvrir qu'une telle créature - un tueur - pouvait agir avec tant de douceur. Cependant, il aurait dû s'en douter : après tout, les vampires faisaient bien partie de ces prédateurs capables de charmer leurs proies, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sur quoi travailles-tu exactement ?

Rubens se retourna, surpris. C'était la première fois que Kharmin montrait un quelconque intérêt envers ce qu'il faisait. A bien y réfléchir, lui-même n'avait jamais interrogé le vampire sur ses occupations, bien que ce n'eût pas été l'envie qui lui manquât. Il hésita. Comment réagirait Kharmin en apprenant quel était le but de ses travaux ? Ce dernier attendait sa réponse, en le fixant calmement de ses dérangeants - mais fascinants - yeux rouges. Rubens se força à soutenir son regard et adopta un ton évasif.

\- Rien d'important.

Un large sourire moqueur étira les lèvres du vampire, dévoilant au passage ses canines anormalement longues et aiguisées.

\- Tu mens vraiment mal…

Contre toute attente, il n'insista pas et se contenta d'entraîner le sorcier à sa suite à travers la maison, jusque dans leur chambre.

Rubens soupira intérieurement, soulagé. D'ici une éventuelle réussite, le vampire n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il recherchait. Connaissant Kharmin, il risquait d'en tirer des conclusions hâtives et irait peut-être même s'imaginer que lui, Rubens, sorcier égocentrique, avait de l'affection pour lui…

Or, leurs excellentes relations reposaient avant tout sur une confiance totale, et si celle-ci venait à être perturbée par un autre sentiment, quel qu’il soit, alors de ce bel équilibre ce serait la fin.

 


End file.
